


Origins

by KazeOkami



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, May contain spoilers, Multi, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeOkami/pseuds/KazeOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the sky fell a great bolt of lightening, burning away scales and ripping away claws. From within the flames that remained of the strike walked a man with unruly, wavy red locks. He was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble collection will contain my ideas of the past mixed with my interpretation of what we know. It is my idea of how our dragons and their beloved king came to be. They will be short and sporadic.

                    **"** The humans have forsaken us! **"** A deep roar echoed across the skies.

                    **"** Let us rid the world of the vile humans! They are of no use to us anyways! **"** Another roar cried, higher and with an airy undertone. Growls and hisses of suggestions and contempt rumbled across the skies, sounding like nothing more than thunder and rain to the clueless humans below.

                    **"** Let me go and see if the rumors are true. **"** A quiet rumble firmly sounded. All others fell silent at the suggestion.

                    **"** We can come to a decision when we know more. **"** None could fight the logic behind the words and soundlessly watched as the beautiful red dragon fell to Earth in a strike of lightening and flame. A great sense of anxiousness filled the beings left behind as they watched their loved one burn and change. Scales that once held an ethereal glow turned to ashes while claws and fangs became dull. All that remained was smooth, soft skin and unruly, wavy red hair. He was as naked and clumsy as a newborn fawn.

                    **"** He always was too kind. **"** A sad whisper echoed in one last gentle rumble, downpours turning into something much sadder and lighter than before.


End file.
